Genevieve Azarling
Status: Finished Genevieve Azarling is a female tribute originally from The Capitol, but resides in District 2. She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Other information Tier: Etymology: '''(Genevieve) - "Of the race of women"/"White wave". '''Usual alliance: '''Careers (will more or likely betray them later) '''Love Interest: '''None History Pre-Games= Genevieve was born the youngest of a set of triplets, two boys and a girl. Her parents were Wainwright Azarling, a director of Capitol films and Avelyn Prystern, who used to be madly in love with Wainwright until she caught him cheating on her, thus causing her to divorce him and move districts (she would go on to later remarry, marrying Jaison Prystern, a man from District 1 who had two children from a previous marriage, Octavia and Edwyn). Avelyn attempted to gain custody of all of the triplets, but was only able to gain custody of Kadei and Taren. Wainwright maintained custody over Genevieve. So Genevieve stayed in The Capitol and was separated from her brothers. A couple of years later, Wainwright fell in love with a woman called Macaria, who was pretty much a bimbo. Macaria was mainly after his money, making her both a bimbo and a gold digger. The two had a secret wedding, with the only attendant being Genevieve. Genevieve became a child actress, surprisingly a good one, usually starring in the same films as Macaria. For one movie, Macaria received the role of Genevieve’s character’s mother. With the release of this film, Avelyn was angered whilst Taren and Kadei were amazed at seeing ‘Genny’ on the silver screen. Macaria then fell pregnant and Wainwright turned his attention to the safety of Macaria and the unborn child. He kept Genevieve occupied during this time by arranging for her to star in more movies. But what he didn’t know was that she was starting to get fed up and uncomfortable with being an actress. She wanted to be out of the limelight. By the time Genevieve turned six, Macaria gave birth to a girl, Caela. This boosted Genevieve’s acting career despite her crying out that she no longer wanted to be an actress. Her cries were ignored and the couple were pushing her aside to tend to their new daughter. She was bribed by a desperate director to star in a horror movie. Sad and reluctant, Genevieve finally agreed to star in the movie. But what the young girl didn’t know was that starring in this movie would spark her love for horror and would shape the person she would later become. Genevieve became immersed in her role in the movie, becoming a method actor. She portrayed a girl who hated being around other people and had the fear of the unknown. She got a thrill out of pretending to play dead as her character was killed off. Unsurprisingly, Avelyn was angered with the release of the movie. After that movie, Genevieve finally called it quits on her acting career. However, it didn’t stop her fame in Panem increasing as the horror movie became successful. Because Wainwright and Macaria had forgotten about her by this point, Genevieve had easy access to her father’s stash of past Capitol horror movies. Watching these movies developed her love for horror, gore and murder. She started quoting from these horror movies. Wainwright and Macaria thought nothing of it. But her behaviour developed and gradually did so as she grew up into a pre-teen, increasing the irritation of her father and her stepmother. She ended up attacking her father, stepmother and even her half-sister. This was the last straw for Wainwright. Under Macaria’s suggestion, as she had been sent there herself at Genevieve’s age, Wainwright arranged for Genevieve to be enrolled into the Reform Branch of the District 2 Career Academy. The Branch was for children and students who were too troublesome. Genevieve by this point had a serious hatred for people in general and the fear of the unknown. She had become the character she had portrayed years before. Most children who were sent away from their homes would be homesick or angry. Genevieve felt nothing. Upon her enrollment in the Academy and the Branch, she was instantly recognised by those attending. She insisted that she was not an actress anymore. It took her a while but she eventually managed to convince them. It was wise for her to make this move because it would aid her in what she would come to do. She built her reputation within the Academy and the Branch, managing to keep her hatred and fear at bay, by doing small tasks for people in exchange for a reward. This reward was normally a couple of Panem coins. Over time, she got fed up of doing these tasks. But it was worth it because she had become well respected. When she was around 15, Genevieve met a group of teens who were just like her. Their hatred for people in general was so strong that they desired to kill, but couldn’t do it. Luckily for them, they were talking to somebody who could kill for them, but it would cost them. She convinced them to hire her. When they did, they set her ‘assignments’. These ‘assignments’ were the people she was supposed to kill. After killing off her assignments, Genevieve disposed of their bodies and of any evidence suggesting that she was the murderer. Even if she was suspected somehow and recognised, she had a plan. She could either use her acting skills to portray herself in an innocent light or she could use her skills to portray herself so that it appears that she’s no longer good at acting and that her skills have gone “rusty”. As far as she was concerned, she had gotten away with these murders. A year later, having trained with the katana, a knife being her secondary weapon, she was reaped for the annual Hunger Games. Personality Genevieve is a quiet person upon first looking at her. She will remain solitary. However, that's her way of containing who she truly is: a cold-hearted, remorseless person who revels in murdering people - the aftermath of her childhood innocence being used for money and eventual neglect. She hates people in general and has a fear of the unknown. She could be classed as crazy. Due to her vast experience, Genevieve can use her acting skills to her advantage. She can "put on" several personas. However, those who can see through her will be able to survive her as they won't be fooled by her 'performances'. She doesn't like to be seductive and prefers not to. Instead, she would rather let her victims come to her rather than having to lure them in herself. However, she could be seductive if she wanted to. She is a pretty girl after all. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: Acting skills, weaponry skills, somewhat knowledgeable (but not strongly) Weaknesses: Physically weak, plant knowledge, swimming Song Inspiration Kill Everyone by Hollywood Undead Family * Wainwright Azarling (father) * Avelyn Prystern (mother) * Taren Azarling-Prystern (triplet brother) * Kadei Azarling-Prystern (triplet brother) * Macaria Azarling (stepmother) * Caela Azarling (half-sister) * Jaison Prystern (stepfather) * Octavia Prystern (stepsister) * Edwyn Prystern (stepbrother) Stuff to remember For those who struggle with portraying the tribute. *Genevieve will use her acting skills in the games. *Her main weapon is the katana. *If she sees an opportunity that will benefit her and not her enemies, she will take it, even if it means faking a romance. Trivia *First villain created since Katarina. *She has been nicknamed Genny. *When it comes down to pro-Capitol against pro-rebellion, Genevieve is pro-Capitol. See also Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:16 year olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes